Petits moments
by Manille86
Summary: Un petit "recueil" des moments d'Hermione et Severus (pour la plupart). Enjoy :) rating M pour plus de sécu
1. Promesse

Coucou à tous, voilà juste un petit OS qui m'es venu d'un coup ^^ triste à souhait mais bon. En espérant qu'il vous plaise! Bonne lecture :)  
Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée, les personnages sont à notre bien aimée JK Rowling :)

* * *

Il courait... dans un sombre couloir interminable, il courait pour sauver sa vie... prendre la fuite n'aurai jamais été en tant normal une option qu'il aurait envisagée... mais il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. Il se devait de protéger sa famille de ceux qui lui voulait du mal et si cela passait par la fuite alors il fuirait. Malgré cela, il savait que même si Hermione pourrai en réchapper, lui allait à coup sûr y passer... Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait en vie... Il savait qu'il allait faillir à sa promesse, mais il le faisait pour elle et pour sa fille, son trésor, qu'il s'était promis de protéger envers et contre tous.

-Tu ne pourra pas toujours nous échapper Severus, on va t'avoir toi et ta sang de bourbe de femme que je baiserait devant tes yeux et ceux de ta bâtarde avant de la violer elle aussi, alors que tu pourra rien faire. C'est peut être ce que tu veux finalement. Ahahaha!

Les mangemorts le rattrapait, il n'avais plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant...Ses pensées dirigées vers sa femme il s'excusa mentalement de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse, pointa sa baguette vers lui et cria.

-Alors, incapables de me retrouver?

Il entendis des bruits de pas et su qu'il avait été retrouver... Pointant sa baguette vers sa tempe il murmura un sort, le sort de mort et s'écoula sur le sol devant les yeux rageurs des mangemorts...

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans un salon où reposait de nombreuses photos d'un couple inattendu qui aurait pu passer pour très mal assorti, une jeune femme du nom d'Hermione se mit brutalement à pleurer, serrant contre elle une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

-Pourquoi ...Severus... TU M'AVAIS PROMIS! hurla-t-elle, effondrée...sanglotant contre les cheveux de sa fille qui elle même pleurait son père qu'elle ne reverrai jamais...


	2. Au revoir mon amour

Bonjour bonjour, bon encore un petit, tout petit OS triste, qui pourrait s'appliquer à tous, à vous d'y inclure ceux que vous voulez :)  
Et rien n'est à moi à part la petite histoire

* * *

Elle pleurait, tous les soirs à cause de lui, elle pleurait. Ils étaient censés sortir ensemble mais elle avait juste l'impression d'être un corps pour lui. Une bouche qu'il pouvait embrasser, un simple corps aux courbes selon lui appétissantes qu'il pouvait serrer contre lui. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait son amour pour lui, qui lui faisait accepter cette situation. Elle pleurait que personne ne se rende compte de sa peine, de sa profonde tristesse qu'elle cachait derrière des sourires éclatants... Tous les soirs elle pleurait. Ses amis ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elle allait mal, pour eux elle restait la même, la tête dans les livres, à travailler, sans se demander un instant si elle ne flottait pas un peu dans ses habits, si les cernes sous ses yeux ne révélaient pas quelque chose de plus grave. Mais surtout, elle pleurait le fait qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, qu'il ne comprenne pas malgré tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait. Qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle demande juste un peu d'attention, juste un peu de tendresse, juste un peu de vrais sentiments.

Elle attendait des messages, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriveraient jamais. Elle attendait des mots doux de temps en temps, mais elle savait que jamais ils ne lui seraient dits. Elle l'attendait tout simplement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Alors elle prit sa décision, et finit par lui écrire...

"Au revoir mon amour, je t'aimais, tu me disais que toi aussi mais tes actes ne le montraient pas. Peut-être nous reverrons nous de l'autre coté. Je t'aimais. Adieu"

Ce ne fut malheureusement que trop tard qu'il arriva, trop tard qu'il comprit qu'il aurait juste dû faire un peu plus attention à l'âme fragile qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Trop tard pour elle.


	3. Une recherche pour le coeur

Un nouveau petit moment, sans lien avec les précédents, toujours triste et toujours une mort.  
(update : correction des fautes)

Je ne fais encore et toujours qu'emprunter les personnages à JK Rowling.

* * *

Elle l'aimait... mais elle savait que jamais il n'éprouverait la même chose pour elle... Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme. À peine sortie de l'adolescence, alors que lui... eh bien c'était lui. Il était un homme meurtri par les années, célibataire endurci, si on ne comptait pas ses nombreuses aventures d'une nuit. Jamais il n'aurait porté ne serai-ce qu'un regard sur elle. Pourtant aujourd'hui il l'avait regardée... et pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait senti son jeune cœur pourtant si éprouvé, battre dans sa poitrine alors que ses prunelles noires la scrutaient. Elle avait baissé le regard sur son livre et c'était replongée dans sa lecture, troublée par la lueur qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans son regard habituellement si froid.  
-Miss Granger... pourriez-vous nous expliquer l'importance du cycle lunaire dans la préparation du Polynectar au lieu de rêvasser à je ne sais pas quoi ?!  
-Pardon...  
-Alors, nous vous écoutons?  
Les ricanements de la bande de Serpentards retentissaient dans les cachots, alors qu'Harry devenait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le temps passait sans que la réponse ne vienne de la part de sa presque sœur. Mais elle se repris finalement et commença ses explications, clouant le bec à cette bande de Serpentards hypocrites.  
Encore une heure de potions finit pour elle. Malheureusement elle savait que jamais il ne lui accorderait plus qu'un simple regard froid.

Cet hiver froid, une fois la guerre terminée, une fois les nombreux morts pleurés, les vivants remerciés et félicités, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu à aucunes des cérémonies, que son nom, non gravé sur le mausolée répertoriant le nom de tous les morts pour cette guerre, prouvait bien qu'il était encore en vie, quelque part...Elle se fit alors la promesse qu'elle le trouverait, ou qu'il soi, elle le chercherait et le trouverait, qu'importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit... Des jours, des mois, un an puis deux, à voyager autour du globe avant de le trouver. Au fin fond d'un cimetière, en paix, sous une stèle de marbre noir, simple, où l'on ne voyait inscrit rien d'autre que deux dates. Celle de sa naissance, et celle de sa mort. Même pas deux mois auparavant.  
Même s'il était mort, seul, elle lui rendit un dernier hommage et grava, du bout de sa baguette sur la pierre :  
"Un héros que je n'oublierais jamais" en versant une seule et unique larme, qui alla s'écraser sur la tombe, sans un bruit, sous l'œil vigilant des statues, gardiennes de son éternel repos.


End file.
